


Светлейшая и прекраснейшая из дам

by WTF History Porn 2021 (fandom_History_P_2020)



Category: 16th Century CE RPF, Borgia: Faith and Fear, Historical RPF
Genre: Animated GIFs, Collage, Embedded Images, F/M, Incest, Romance, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:20:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29218632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_History_P_2020/pseuds/WTF%20History%20Porn%202021
Summary: Только Борджиа может любить Борджиа.
Relationships: Cesare Borgia/Lucrezia Borgia
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021, WTF_History_Porn_2021_визуал_G_PG13





	Светлейшая и прекраснейшая из дам

**Author's Note:**

> Текст — [письмо Чезаре Лукреции.](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%91%D0%BE%D1%80%D0%B4%D0%B6%D0%B8%D0%B0,_%D0%A7%D0%B5%D0%B7%D0%B0%D1%80%D0%B5)
> 
> Полноразмер открывается при нажатии на картинку.

[](https://images2.imgbox.com/72/7d/rHqVTnFJ_o.gif)

**Author's Note:**

> Исходники: капсы сериала, карта Рима начала XVI в., изображения из открытых источников.


End file.
